


Safety

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [38]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Daddy Kink, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “I think I know how to make it better, at least for right now,” Hyunwoo said, his hand drawing soothing circles on Jooheon’s back.“You do, Daddy?” Jooheon asked, and his cheeks flared, tears dripping out of his eyes after uttering that fateful word. “No- wait- I’m sorry-” Jooheon began stammering out, guilt and embarrassment flooding his brain and blocking all rationality and reason.[Showheon/Daddy Shownu comforting his baby boy Jooheon]





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> showheon, daddy kink

Hyunwoo was worried about Jooheon. He’d been worried about him for the past few weeks, but the last couple of days were truly the worst. Jooheon was different than usual, his typical, chill façade was shattered as he would even struggle to eat dinner and interact normally with the other members. The cause was unknown, but it was obvious that it stemmed from the intense work-load the company had been shoving onto him lately. The only problem was that they always had a lot of work, but for this comeback- it seemed like Jooheon wasn’t able to balance his work and rest, and was suffering immensely because of it. They were all noticing his shift in behavior, but whenever any of the others asked him about it, he pretended like he didn’t know what they were talking about.

It was especially terrifying to Hyunwoo, who had seen him more than once passed out on the couch, still wearing shoes after getting back from working at his studio or the company building. He was the leader, and he couldn’t allow one of his bandmates to suffer alone like this any longer. He’d internally vowed to approach Jooheon about it after their dance rehearsal, in private, but that opportunity came much faster than he anticipated:

When Jooheon passed out in the middle of practice. 

“Okay guys, two more run-throughs and we’ll be done for the day,” Hyunwoo called out, giving his bandmates a minute to drink some water before their final push for the night. His eyes flickered over to Jooheon, who was bent over, panting heavily. He’d been out-of-it all practice, sparking a deep, resounding concern in Hyunwoo’s core. He was actually cutting off practice much earlier than usual today because of his worry for Jooheon’s condition, and because he didn’t want to send him home early and single Jooheon out in front of the others. Hyunwoo thought Jooheon could handle it, at least this much, and pressed play on their current title track, the loud music filling the room.

His other bandmates got into position perfectly, beginning the song with a practice, grace, and rhythm that came with being several weeks into promotions. Hyunwoo kept his eyes on Jooheon as much as he could in the mirror, watching his stumbling, slow steps until he slipped, body crashing against the hardwood floor in a dull, dense thud.

Every sound became mute static in Hyunwoo’s ears as he rushed to Jooheon’s side, his eyes wide with fear and concern. He lifted Jooheon’s head, heart stopping as he realizes that Jooheon is passed out, having likely fainted from the physical exertion, his breathing slow and shallow. Hyunwoo tried waking him, running his fingers through his hair and calling Jooheon’s name. He did this for several excruciating seconds, desperation flooding his brain as he searched for some kind of response from Jooheon. Somebody must’ve turned the music off, because when Jooheon’s eyes opened and his mouth parted in a deep gasp, Hyunwoo heard it clearer than day.

“Oh thank god,” Kihyun said, breaking the silence as Jooheon began choking out deep, broken breaths. Biting his lip and kneeling beside Jooheon, Kihyun’s hand reached out to grasp Jooheon’s hand, the only part of the younger he could touch because of how closely Hyunwoo was holding him.

Everyone in the room could feel the intensity and unease in the air, and Hyunwoo swallowed, desperately wishing he hadn’t pushed Jooheon so far, hadn’t asked him to do so much when he clearly wasn’t fit for it. Regret and worry coursed through Hyunwoo’s veins, and he made a quick decision, picking up Jooheon and carrying the younger bridal-style out the door. He had no idea where they were going, but here was not the right place for him to be, not in this state. 

“Hyung! Wait! Let me call the manager first,” Kihyun called out, always the voice of reason, rushing up behind Hyunwoo and holding his phone to his ear, a little frustrated when Hyunwoo barely even slowed his pace. Eyes rapidly flicking around the hallway, making sure not to slip or fall as he held onto his precious cargo, Hyunwoo distractedly listened to Kihyun on the phone. 

“Where should we take him?” Kihyun asked, and Hyunwoo glanced over, this being the only piece of information he truly needed to hear. Kihyun looked over into Hyunwoo’s eyes, and then relayed the message. “The hospital.”

Luckily, their usual doctor was able to see them immediately, and the boys didn’t even need to fuss with going to a general hospital or ER, arriving at the building in record time. They all rode with Jooheon there, unable to part from their friend in need, but it was obvious that Hyunwoo was internalizing a much stronger regret about what happened, holding Jooheon close to him and never letting the boy out of his sight for longer than a few seconds.

The doctor preformed several tests, but it was pretty easy to see that Jooheon was just overworked and not taking care of himself. He was given an IV to pump some nutrients into his body, and was asked to remain there for a few hours to recuperate. He didn’t need to stay the night, but it was recommended. The six boys in the waiting room all breathed a collective sigh of relief that it wasn’t something more serious, and a tiny bit of tension all left them.

After giving their best wishes and voicing their concern for Jooheon’s health, the boys left the hospital- although, it wasn’t entirely their choice. The company had other plans for their time, and even though one member wasn’t well- that didn’t mean they all needed to stay with him in the hospital. It was a sad truth, one that none of them were happy about, but Hyunwoo refused to comply with that order. 

“I need to stay with him,” Hyunwoo insisted, his gaze burning hot embers right into one of their manager’s eyes. He was adamant about this, and it was clear that the guilt of the situation was weighing on him heavily. Their manager shook his head, a sad frown on his face. It was clear that he didn’t want to separate them, but it was necessary. Regardless, Hyunwoo wasn’t budging. Noticing the stand-off, Kihyun stepped in, hoping to come to a consensus.

“Jooheon only needs to stay here for a couple hours, and would benefit from one of us staying here to watch him. We’ll be okay with only five members for that long, don’t you think?” Kihyun asked, smiling and nodding his head reassuringly, trying to sway their manager into complying with Hyunwoo’s decision. Sighing deeply and flickering his eyes between the two boys, the manager shook his head, pulling out his phone to make a call.

“Fine, but just this once,” he said, and Hyunwoo bowed his head, a respectful gesture to his elder for helping him.

“Thank you,” Hyunwoo said, the sincerity clear in his voice. With that, they all filed out of the doctor’s office, leaving only Hyunwoo in the cold waiting room. Now, he knew what he had to do. He hadn’t had a single moment with Jooheon alone, and needed to apologize to him and figure out what happened to lead him to such a collapse.

Walking into the cold, all-white room that Jooheon was in, Hyunwoo’s heart broke as he saw Jooheon’s state. It wasn’t that he was passed out, or clearly in pain, instead- Jooheon was sitting up, eyes looking downcast and full of helplessness and regret. Closing the door behind him and gently approaching Jooheon’s hospital bed, Hyunwoo sat down on the edge of it, body turned towards the younger boy.

“I thought everyone had to go?” Jooheon asked, but he didn’t sound particularly concerned with the fact that Hyunwoo was with him- quite the contrary, actually. Hyunwoo always exuded a calming, fatherly vibe, and Jooheon was desperately craving his warmth and paternal instincts.

“I couldn’t leave you,” Hyunwoo said, his eyes staring honestly over at Jooheon’s. “Not without figuring out what’s been going on with you lately,” Hyunwoo continued, and Jooheon swallowed, briefly considering the option of lying, again, but he looked down, seeing the IV in his arm and the hospital bed he was currently sitting in. How much longer would he continue to lie? How much worse would he need to get before he decided it was time to communicate with his beloved bandmates? Jooheon felt his chest go tight with guilt, and he looked into Hyunwoo’s eyes, heart pounding at the fatherly, concerned stare. He knew he couldn’t lie, not to Hyunwoo. Not anymore.

“I’m sorry,” Jooheon began, his shoulders hunching in as he desperately searched for the strength to say everything on his mind. Feeling Hyunwoo’s hand on his knee, Jooheon took a steadying breath, beginning his explanation.

“It’s been harder to say no to the company lately, and I just get so overwhelmed by the need to preform, by the ticking clock telling me I won’t have many chances to release music, that I need to produce songs every time they ask me.” Jooheon took a steadying breath, chest hurting as he continued. “I think about how Minhyuk and Changkyun never get to make music outside of the group albums, and it’s so hard to turn down that opportunity when they don’t even get it,” Jooheon said, and tears started rolling down his cheeks, overwhelmed with emotion. Unable to watch without doing anything, Hyunwoo quickly moved closer to Jooheon, holding him in his arms. 

“It’s okay,” Hyunwoo offered, understanding Jooheon’s pain and hoping to give him the slightest bit of reassurance as he stroked the boy’s body. Jooheon leaned his head into the warm touch, grateful that Hyunwoo was being so forward with his support and affection. He knew that Hyunwoo was typically more of a listener than an advice-giver, and was really glad for that in this moment. He didn’t need anything else, just for Hyunwoo to be there. 

“I guess I just kept saying yes to everything, even when I couldn’t actually do it. I started working way too long and hard, and found it more difficult to remember to eat and sleep properly. I knew it was effecting my performance, but I couldn’t stop. I just felt so weak,” Jooheon continued, his voice breaking at the last sentence, tears streaming down his face and voice hiccupping from crying. Hyunwoo stroked Jooheon’s back, heart pounding after hearing Jooheon’s raw, inner thoughts.

“I think I’ve just been working too much lately,” Jooheon concluded, voice trembling and hoarse from crying, body tense and wracked with intense tremors. Hyunwoo swallowed, feeling an overwhelming need to comfort Jooheon, to ease his burden. He honestly didn’t know what to say in this situation, but knowing that what Jooheon was saying was partially true. The feelings he had were valid, and he probably knew what he had to do to fix his problems. Hyunwoo looked down at Jooheon’s face, seeing his unmoving, cold gaze staring at empty space, and got an idea.

“You have been, but I think I know how to make it better, at least for right now,” Hyunwoo said, his hand drawing soothing circles on Jooheon’s back. Jooheon leaned into the touch, the familiar, paternal gesture warming his body and filling him with comfort. The younger looked up into Hyunwoo’s eyes, his dark irises sparkling with an innocence that was a stark difference from how lifeless they just looked, and Hyunwoo swallowed, eyes tentative.

“You do, Daddy?” Jooheon asked, and his cheeks flared, tears dripping out of his eyes after uttering that fateful word. “No- wait- I’m sorry-” Jooheon began stammering out, guilt and embarrassment flooding his brain and blocking all rationality and reason. He couldn’t believe he just said that, the situation was far too serious to be calling Hyunwoo something so _fetishy_. He supposed it was a lapse in control, but couldn’t deny that he’d been mentally referring to Hyunwoo as Daddy for quite some time. Jooheon became overwhelmed by his worry that he’d done something horrible and uncalled-for, and completely ignored all of Hyunwoo’s touches, wracked with guilt.

“It’s okay,” Hyunwoo said, his warm voice cutting through Jooheon’s flustered movements. Freezing in place, Jooheon looked up, his exhausted, tired eyes flickering with that same innocent eagerness again. Hyunwoo swallowed, not sure where he was going with this, but knowing that he was okay with it. “You’re my little boy, Jooheon-ah. I’ll do anything to put a smile back on your face,” Hyunwoo continued, drawing the conversation back to his original intent, and trying to calm down Jooheon as best as he could. If Jooheon responded well to this kind of talk, then Hyunwoo would play along with it. He was desperate to make Jooheon feel comfortable and healthy again. 

“Y-you will?” Jooheon asked, his voice tentative and nervous. He still didn’t know if Hyunwoo was actually bothered by him calling him ‘Daddy’ or not, and his tummy was still bubbling from anxiety and exhaustion. Reaching his hand out, Jooheon pressed it against Hyunwoo’s thick upper arm, squeezing it to relax himself. 

“Of course I will, baby,” Hyunwoo said, voice confident and concerned, his eyes glued to the form of Jooheon in his arms. One glance into Hyunwoo’s eyes, and Jooheon knew he was telling the truth. If there was anyone Jooheon could always rely on- it was Hyunwoo: his friend, his leader, and… his Daddy.

Seeing that Jooheon looked at least a hair more comfortable, Hyunwoo ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, trying to soothe him bit by bit. He decided that now might be a good time for a distraction- and to get back to what he was originally going to say.

“As for what might make you feel a little better,” Hyunwoo said, and Jooheon blinked interestedly, his eyes sparkling with more stars than the night sky in their pretty depths. Hyunwoo smiled tentatively at the eager look, his plump lips barely upturning. “What if I bought you some dumplings, you know, after you get out of the hospital?” he offered, rubbing his hand through Jooheon’s hair with just enough gentleness not to tug his hair out with his unconscious strength. Jooheon smiled sweetly, nodding his head.

“I’d love that…” Jooheon paused, staring into Hyunwoo’s eyes as he willed up all of his courage. “…Daddy,” he concluded, swallowing nervously. Hyunwoo didn’t even blink, his lips turning up just a fraction more as he stared down at Jooheon with tender love in his eyes.

“I’m glad, baby.” 

 

* * *

 

The weeks that followed were incredible for both Hyunwoo and Jooheon. Jooheon had remembered the value of self-care, and was making sure to eat right and sleep properly every night. A lot of his progress was thanks to Hyunwoo’s constant fathering and guiding- reminding him to come home at a decent hour every night and eat every meal. If Hyunwoo wasn’t there, Jooheon wouldn’t be as happy as he was right now… and, he probably wouldn’t have gained ten pounds, but that was beside the point. 

Somewhere along the way, their platonic, albeit slightly questionable, relationship took a much more sexual turn. Kisses on the head led to kisses on the lips, and lingering touches on the head and arm led to strokes and rubs in other, usually hidden places. It was a slow progression, but it almost felt inevitable that it would eventually lead to this. Hyunwoo cared for Jooheon in every possible way- he was his friend, his leader, his confidante, his bandmate, his Daddy… and now, Hyunwoo was even Jooheon’s lover. 

Tonight was a gentle, soft evening. Hyunwoo wanted to do something special for his little boy, and bought them a room at an hourly hotel for the evening. He didn’t exactly have a reason for doing so besides the overwhelming desire to express his love for Jooheon in the most relaxed, stress-free environment he could think of. Here, no one would judge them, or even take notice to them. Jooheon could be as loud as he desired, without a single worry about being caught. Less than an hour into the night, and Hyunwoo was quite glad he did.

“Nnm, Daddy~” Jooheon whimpered out, voice strained and dripping with a demure sexiness that drove Hyunwoo crazy every single time he uttered that word. Hyunwoo continued peppering kisses against Jooheon’s flushed, warm skin, purposefully being gentle and light just to get a response from Jooheon. He wanted to hear him beg for it, beg for his Daddy’s cock. 

Hyunwoo trailed his head down lower, kissing the bare skin of Jooheon’s chest, teasingly close to Jooheon’s nipples. At a particularly needy whimper, Hyunwoo’s eyes flickered up, gazing into Jooheon’s face and resisting the urge to smile at the cute expression. Eyes tightly squeezed shut and pouty lips pressed together, Jooheon looked utterly, irresistibly adorable, his flushed face and doughy cheeks looking pinchable and youthful.

Hyunwoo knew he was the oldest in the group, and occasionally did feel a little old in comparison to their youngest members, but it was times like this that really highlighted their age difference. Jooheon looked so young, so innocent and cute, it made Hyunwoo really feel like he was his older, more experience hyung, or, in this case, his Daddy. Just thinking about it made butterflies flit about in his tummy, and Hyunwoo let out a thick sigh, still not completely used to his special relationship with Jooheon.

It felt like only yesterday that he was cradling Jooheon in the hospital, and now here he was- laying here with the boy almost naked beneath him. On top of it all, he’d taken on a sexual, dominating role over the boy- one Hyunwoo had never thought he’d have with Jooheon… but was very glad he did. He treasured their relationship more than any other he’d ever had in his life, and wanted nothing more than to show this to him- right now. Physically.

“What do you want Daddy to do?” Hyunwoo asked, his plump lips barely grazing against Jooheon’s nipple. Jooheon whined, his cheeks pink and adorable, and Hyunwoo moved his lips away, now not even touching him at all. Jooheon whimpered again, this time the sound much more desperate.

“Lick,” Jooheon simply replied, and Hyunwoo hummed, the sound melodic and throaty.

“Lick where, baby boy?” Hyunwoo prompted, clearly trying to get a reaction out of him. Jooheon stuck out his lower lip, tilting his chin away from Hyunwoo as he replied, clearly embarrassed.

“M-my nipples,” Jooheon said, voice soft and breathy like it took every ounce of strength he had in him to say it. Hyunwoo smiled fondly, his warm, large hands moving around Jooheon’s center to hold him close while his lips wrapped around Jooheon’s nipple and lightly began sucking on it.  

“Uhn~” Jooheon moaned out, his eyebrows scrunching together as Hyunwoo just _barely_ stimulated him, his plump lips grazing against him, sucking his nipple softly. Jooheon resisted the urge to immediately beg for more, biting his lip as Hyunwoo slowly started increasing the pressure. Moving his hands to hold onto Hyunwoo’s shoulders tenderly, Jooheon slipped out a needy, breathy moan that quickly multiplied the more Hyunwoo stimulated him.

“So good~” Jooheon complimented, tilting his chin down and blearily opening his eyes to watch Hyunwoo pleasure him. Hyunwoo continued to rub his tongue in slow, languid licks against Jooheon’s nipple, feeling it harden underneath him… and that wasn’t the only hardness Hyunwoo could feel beneath him. Removing his lips with a wet pop, Hyunwoo moved one arm away from Jooheon’s body and reached down, palming the boy’s erection softly.

“Looks like my baby boy is really feeling it~” Hyunwoo observed, smiling gently and lovingly up at his beloved. Jooheon whined, pressing his thighs together instinctively, his body trembling from the intensity of Hyunwoo’s gaze. 

“Daddy’s mouth feels the best~” Jooheon complimented, lips pressed together in the cutest, most adorable pout Hyunwoo had ever laid eyes on. Smiling, Hyunwoo pressed his cheek against Jooheon’s chest, feeling his cheeks flush at the influx of adoration he’d felt from Jooheon’s sweet comment. 

“Do you want to feel my mouth other places too?” Hyunwoo offered, unable to even resist the urge to ask. If his boy wanted his mouth, then he’d make use of it for him. He wanted nothing more than to spoil his precious prince.

“Please,” Jooheon replied, cheeks a darling shade of rose. In acknowledgement, Hyunwoo placed his lips against Jooheon’s other nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it with enough force to make Jooheon shiver beneath him. Unable to stop a moan from dripping out of his mouth, Jooheon bit his lip, arching his back as he watched Hyunwoo’s beautiful lips wrap around his sensitive nipple. Jooheon’s cock was completely hard now, just from feeling his Daddy’s lips against his chest, and he wasn’t even embarrassed about it. Needily rocking his hips against whatever bit of Hyunwoo he could reach, Jooheon whined, getting desperate for more.

Noticing that Jooheon was starting to get impatient, Hyunwoo removed his mouth from his chest, his hands moving to brace against the mattress as he leaned over Jooheon’s body, the younger boy’s legs on either side of his hips. Staring into his baby’s face, Hyunwoo inhaled deeply, his lips parted and eyes hazy with adoration. Unable to resist the cute, flushed expression that greeted his eyes, Hyunwoo brought his lips closer to Jooheon’s, kissing the boy deeply and passionately. 

Moaning into his Daddy’s mouth, Jooheon brought his hands to either side of the man’s face, holding him close as they kissed. After rubbing their lips together for a few seconds, Jooheon tentatively opened his mouth, his tongue shyly licking against Hyunwoo’s lips. Groaning in approval, Hyunwoo pressed closer to Jooheon, deepening their kiss eagerly, his tongue pressing inside Jooheon’s lips and licking across the roof of his mouth.

Finding it hard to hold back after getting so roughly kissed, Jooheon arched his hips up, moaning deeply at the feeling of Hyunwoo’s hardness right against his own. Fingers clawing into Hyunwoo’s plush shoulders, Jooheon’s eyebrows drew together in pleasure, back arching and hips rocking steadily forward. Seeing how much Jooheon was getting into it, Hyunwoo deepened the kiss even further, kissing the boy with all of the passion he felt inside. After a few more luscious minutes of this, they pulled away, both panting slightly from the intensity.

“Daddy’s hard too,” Jooheon stated, his lips now red and slightly bruised from Hyunwoo’s intense kiss. Hyunwoo nodded, pressing his hips forward to emphasize this further.

“I am,” Hyunwoo said, but he wasn’t a very impatient person. As much as he wanted to pound into his baby boy’s tight little ass- he also knew that they had all night. And he hadn’t forgotten what Jooheon had said about liking his mouth. “But Daddy wants to spoil his baby first,” Hyunwoo said, and Jooheon whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. He couldn’t deny how much he loved Hyunwoo’s care and attention, especially when he practically showered him in it every day. He couldn’t say no to that kind of offer. 

“I want that too, Daddy,” Jooheon said, opening his eyes and staring blearily up at Hyunwoo, watching his gentle, caring eyes stare right back into his own. Moving down Jooheon’s body until he was situated between the boy’s incredible, muscular thighs, Hyunwoo peppered sweet kisses starting at Jooheon’s knee and then moving down. Getting to Jooheon’s still underwear-covered crotch, Hyunwoo grabbed the garment by the waistband, pulling it down Jooheon’s body with an effortless ease. Now completely naked underneath him, Jooheon felt his cheeks flush even darker, seeing how Hyunwoo was still fully clothed and he was, well, fully nude. It was a clear display of their power dynamic, and Jooheon felt completely under Hyunwoo’s mercy. 

Now that his underwear was out of the way, Hyunwoo moved his head down so that Jooheon’s hard, dripping cock was right in front of his face. Admiring the pretty, flushed color, Hyunwoo licked his lips, and then brought his mouth down onto his baby boy’s cock, sucking the tip into his mouth and sparking an immediate moan from Jooheon. 

Instantly overwhelmed by how _good_ his Daddy’s mouth felt on his cock, Jooheon bit back a scream, instead allowing a dark, heavy moan to slip from his lips. His entire body was on fire, and Hyunwoo was just adding more fire to the flames- his sinfully talented mouth sucking him in and pleasuring him to near insanity. Of course, Hyunwoo didn’t stop there- his mouth working hard to take in more of Jooheon’s cock into his mouth, going further and further until Jooheon’s entire cock was down his throat.

“Daddy, _fuck_ ,” Jooheon moaned out, unable to stop himself from cursing, his brain too far gone to even remotely care. Hyunwoo’s mouth was sin, and Jooheon was a sinner because of it. Removing his mouth with a wet, slippery noise, Hyunwoo stared disapprovingly into Jooheon’s face.

“Watch your language,” Hyunwoo chastised, not truly that upset about it since Jooheon was cursing out of pleasure caused by him. Waiting for Jooheon’s reply, Hyunwoo panted slightly, staring up into Jooheon’s face expectantly. 

“I-I’m sorry Daddy,” Jooheon apologized, pouting, his eyes staring honestly down into Hyunwoo’s. Seemingly content with the apology, Hyunwoo returned his mouth to Jooheon’s cock, slurping it to the hilt in only a few blissful seconds. He began bobbing his head, getting a nice, steady rhythm going, his tongue rubbing against the underside and mouth sucking in the length. Jooheon was beginning to melt under his Daddy’s mouth, his body turning to mush from the incredible, intense pleasure.

Hyunwoo could feel the energy radiating from Jooheon’s aroused body, his hips were shaking under Hyunwoo’s hold, and his breathing was heavy and loud. It was hypnotizing, and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but crave more of his addictive reaction- desperate to milk out more moans and shivers from his baby boy. With that in mind, Hyunwoo increased his pace even more, working hard to pleasure his sweet Jooheony.

“I’m gonna cum-” Jooheon spat out, his body trembling, unable to hold back any longer. His Daddy’s mouth felt way too good, and he was losing control fast. Whimpering, Jooheon arched his hips, burying himself that much more down Hyunwoo’s throat. 

“Cum for Daddy, baby boy,” Hyunwoo said after pulling back, immediately returning his mouth to Jooheon’s twitching, weeping erection. Getting an idea, Hyunwoo moved a hand to Jooheon’s entrance, pressing his fingertip against his boy’s tight little asshole while continuing to suck his cock. Eyes flying open at the intense feeling of getting stimulated in both places at once, Jooheon screamed, his orgasm washing over him. 

Body on fire as he squirts his cum down his Daddy’s throat, Jooheon slips out another loud moan, hips trembling from the stimulation and body wracked with an overwhelming flash of blindness. He couldn’t think for probably ten or more seconds, his eyes squeezed shut and lips unknowingly groaning out moan after moan, his cock getting milked all the while. 

After Jooheon finished, Hyunwoo pulled back- but not before diligently swallowing his precious baby angel’s cum. Staring down at his boy with half-lidded, adoring eyes, Hyunwoo ran his hands down Jooheon’s thigh, rubbing consoling circles into his skin.

“What now, sweetheart?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice lacking all urgency, just content to lay here beside Jooheon if that’s what the boy wanted. “Do you want Daddy to keep spoiling you?” he prompted, happy to eat the boy’s ass, finger him, or fuck him—or all three, if that was what his baby wanted. Jooheon opened his eyes, staring hazily over his Daddy as he replied- knowing that he didn’t even have to think about the question.

“Please, Daddy~ spoil me more~” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
